


Eight Melodies

by DJ_Osha



Category: EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Osha/pseuds/DJ_Osha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness sings and Lucas hears him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Melodies

Ness was walking down to the beach on the west side of Eagleland. He always went down here to be alone. It was evening which ment there was a sunset over the horizon. Ness sat down on the grainy sand and began to sing. 

"Take a melody, simple as can be.   
Give it some words and sweet harmony.  
Raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love. Oh love~"

Little did Ness know, a certain blonde kid was watching and listening to him from a nearby bush. Ness got up from his spot moments later after singing and went on his way home. Lucas suddenly panicked, having nowhere to go without being caught. Ness got to the bush and looked at it. There was little blonde hair sticking out. Ness poked at it. The hair moved. Lucas jumped out and started to run.  
"Wait!" Ness called out to him.  
"Yes?" Lucas slowly turned around. "D-did you hear me sing?" Ness twiddled his fingers.  
"Y-yeah, as a matter of fact... I come down here everyday to hear you sing."  
"Oh..."  
"It's really beautiful y'know."  
"Thanks..." Ness blushed.  
"Just like you."  
"Huh?" Ness looked up at Lucas.  
"Nothing. See ya tomorrow, same spot." "Sure." Lucas left leaving a confused Ness on the beach.   
/'He likes me? But, I'm not gay... or am I?/

-End-


End file.
